


The Road to Hell is paved with Zombie guts

by darcydent



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Canon Divergence, M/M, Mid Season 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcydent/pseuds/darcydent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mid-Season 2 spoilers.  </p><p>Eugene loses control of a traitorous situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road to Hell is paved with Zombie guts

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about 2 years ago. At the time I knew there was a traitor in Abel Township, but I didn't know who it was. So I wrote a little theory about Eugene getting caught up in a scheme with Van Ark. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Original tumblr post: http://darcydent.tumblr.com/post/101095011490/zombies-run-ficlet-the-road-to-hell-is-paved

* * *

 

**Present**

“So ‘Gene, can you believe it? There's actually a traitor right here in Abel! It's a little hard to imagine if you know what I mean. You assume that surviving the apocalypse with people would mean you can trust them. But at least if it all goes pear shaped, we know it can be the Jack and Eugene on the road again.”

Jack plopped down on the small cot in their tent and rolled over to face Eugene’s back. “I mean I was getting used to these five star accommodations, with our window flap and everything but -- hey are you listening to me? What do you think about this traitor thing?”

Eugene remained curled up facing the tent wall but looked at Jack over his shoulder, “Oh, yeah it's crazy. Hey do you mind if I get some shut eye for a while? Maxine really worked me in therapy this morning and I’m feeling wiped out”

“Sure, no problem love” Jack kissed the back of his neck and bounced up, “I’ll go get in line for our lunch. Maybe do some eavesdropping, see what kind of traitor gossip I can scrounge up.”

And with the energy of a kenneled puppy, Jack left. Eugene let out a sigh and rolled over onto his back and stretched out. What the fuck was he going to do.

* * *

 

**1 year earlier**

He had first heard the rumor at a support group. There was a crazy doctor in England that was starting an experimental trial to regrow limbs. They were looking for participants between the ages of 25 and 40 who had lost a limb due to trauma in the past 5 years. Eugene thought he was dealing well with losing his leg in a car accident last spring. All of his doctors said he was making all the right steps physically. His work hadn’t suffered much, you don’t need both legs to eat or write about eating. But his therapist said he wasn’t processing and accepting what had happened to him. That he needed to embrace that he can’t change the past.

But here was evidence to the contrary. Dr. Van Ark with the Pandora Haze group had returned his call and after a flurry of tests and physical exams, he was now on a flight to the UK, hopefully returning to Canada in a few months with a new leg and a new start.

* * *

 

**2 months earlier**

Eugene huddled over the desk. It was late, Janine was nowhere to be found, and he finally had convinced Sam to take his mandatory rest break. He had the coms to himself. Well mostly to himself. Jack had broken out some of the British Tequila and was currently curled up asleep in his chair. Eugene’s heart broke a little as he admired his sleeping boyfriend. It was the 3 month anniversary of the first time they did their laundry together, or something. Jack loved to celebrate the little things. He said that the apocalypse was dark enough, so they needed to inject happiness into the mundane.  Jack. The reason this whole thing went to shit. He had to do this. To protect Jack. He couldn’t let Van Ark hold their past over his head forever. He didn’t even  _ have _ the damn leg anymore. He took a deep breath and opened the connection.

“Noah’s Ark this is the Dove do you copy?”

“Loud and clear Eugene. Why do you insist on these formalities. You and I both know I’ve been able to encrypt this connection. Now hurry as I am a very busy man. What do you have to tell me that was so urgent?”

“I’m done Van Ark. I am not helping you anymore. People are dying. Good people. This has gone too far. I won’t let you hurt anyone else”

Van Ark let out a laugh. It sounded like a Bond villain.

“Do you know what your friends will do to you if they find out you’ve been helping me? They won’t care you have repented, oh no, they will torture you and make your death an example. There won’t be any pity for the likes of you. They’ll probably take out your boyfriend too, I can’t imagine they would believe his innocence considering how inseparable you both are. It would be such a  _ shame _ if he were to get mixed up in all this. Such a nice young man. Seems like he really cares for you.”

Eugene looked over at Jack. He had to do this. He wasn’t going to let Van Ark threaten Jack. He had to end this. The major would understand, she would protect him. He knew things. He opened his mouth to respond to Van Ark when he was cut off.

“Well honestly it doesn’t matter anymore Eugene. You see I have other eyes and ears in your township. What, are you surprised? You actually thought you were the only one helping me? You do think highly of yourself don’t you. My other informant is much more cooperative than you are. I will let you continue your little existence, enjoy your time in the township. But know this, my informant will be watching you. If their connection to me is revealed, they have been instructed to implicate you and your boyfriend as willing accomplices. So mums the word then.”

The connection cut out. Eugene was left listening to static. He thought this would make everything better and now he fucked it all up. God damn it. Now he has no protection from Van Ark, no protection from the Major, and Jack was dragged into this whole mess. He was just going to have to keep his head down and hope the traitor didn’t get found out.

 


End file.
